This Fic
by watagashi
Summary: Okay, I know that the whole Ryou/Malik thing is way overdone, but they're so cute, I just had to write one! O.~ The rating is just in case. Malik has to convince Ryou to come out of the closet and be his LOVER!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is my first shot at a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan fic. Please let me know if it sucks, since I obviously can't figure that out on my own. O.~  
  
"Hey, Malik!" Ryou cried, waving. "I have dumplings!"  
  
Fearlessly, Malik crossed the cafeteria and sat down next to Ryou, taking out his own lunch. A knot of freshmen were foolish enough to stare, and received such a glare from Malik that one of them nearly choked on her chocolate milk. One of her junior friends stepped in to better educate her.  
  
Everyone knew. You couldn't get through a year in this high school without knowing. Ryou and Malik were the two hottest guys in school, both juniors, and every single girl did well to cast a flirtatious wink their way. They were also tough. No one messed with Malik and Ryou. They were popular, and had lots of people claiming to be their friends. But lunch was their time. They sat alone, sharing lunches, and nobody stared, nobody questioned, and NOBODY sat down.  
  
"You shouldn't glare like that," Ryou said cheerfully. "You'll scare all your dates away." Malik laughed with him, but it hurt him to hear Ryou talk that way. Malik knew that he was gay, and he also knew that he loved Ryou. He knew it as simply as one knows that fire burns and kindness feels good. It hurt him whenever Ryou talked about girls because he also knew that the albino's thoughts and feelings mirrored his own.  
  
"Anyway," Malik said. "About that weekend trip."  
  
"Mom said yes," Ryou assured him. "She thinks it's great that I have friends now, who'll invite me places. I didn't tell her that it was necessarily YOUR summer home." He grinned like a naughty little schoolboy. "Y'know, Malik, I never would've had the nerve to 'borrow' someone else's house before I met you."  
  
Malik laughed. "Yup. I got the house key when I was watching his cat. So what if I never gave it back?"  
  
Malik and Ryou got into a lot of what they thought of as 'harmless mischief.' They were very good at covering each other's tracks, and they both could trust each other completely. This was another of their assets that helped in making them high school legends. Only Yugi seemed to always be frowning on them.  
  
Malik glanced casually over at Yugi's table. There he was, as usual, all alone with a modest bag lunch. He scowled disapprovingly at the pair of them from over the top of his science text book. Malik winked mockingly at him, and Ryou stuck out his tongue and blew a kiss. Yugi huffed angrily and shoved his nose deeper into the book.  
  
A lot of Ryou and Malik's "harmless mischief" was aimed at Yugi. They tripped him in the halls, misplaced his books, and often took advantage of the fact that he was only 2' ¾". Once, Malik had hot wired Yugi's car and driven it into a bush while Ryou held him back and put green dye in his hair gel. Yes, Yugi probably had plenty good reason to hate them.  
  
But he got back at them as well. More than once, Malik had found pancake syrup in his hair, and Ryou learned the divine art of extracting bubble gum from inconvenient places. Malik had had to buy a lock for his locker after the fourth time his books were glued together at the spine, and Ryou was made late to class, muttering about red-eyed midgets. Once when Ryou had been changing for gym, he had ended up flat on his back with hot shower water drenching him. They accepted Yugi as their annoying rival, and the thought was apparently mutual.  
  
"Hey, munchkin!" Malik shouted out to him. Yugi's forehead above the book turned bright red. Slowly, deliberately, he marked his place and put the book down. Several people had turned to stare, and even the preps had stopped talking bout lipstick and were now in a Yugi's morals vs. Ryou and Malik's hotness debate.  
  
"Wanna orange?" Ryou asked, lightly tossing the fruit from one hand to the other. Long ago, Malik and Ryou had called Yugi "orange boy." When he demanded to know why, they told him it was because he couldn't get any lemon. Yugi didn't figure out what this meant until later, but ever since, he had taken oranges as a personal insult.  
  
"Keep the fucking orange," Yugi said icily. He ducked as the fruit soared over his heavily gelled hair. The preps had divided into six separate cliques now, and the geeks glared at the injustice of the jocks, using Ryou and Malik as examples of their political views. The freaks and the misfits went on with their insane conversations as though nothing was happening at all. Both Ryou and Malik knew that tension would be around the school all day, but that didn't stop them from throwing Skittles at Yugi while he flung an entire apple at them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Malik! Ryou!"  
  
The boys turned as a bright yellow convertible pulled up next to them. Malik recognized the car before he recognized the girls sitting in it. They were both in the freak category, and were noticed for rambunctiousness. The one in the driver's seat was named Cidne. She had short dark hair and was known for being an artist and a poet. Sitting next to her was a girl named Starling, who owned the car. She had long dirty- blonde curls, and was known for her writing and musical theater. As soon as the car stopped, Starling hopped into the back seat. "Wanna ride?" Cidne asked.  
  
Before Malik could say anything, Ryou said, "Sure!" and jumped into the seat next to Cidne. Malik didn't feel like walking home alone, so he shrugged and got in next to Starling.  
  
The car started, and pretty soon Ryou and Cidne were submerged in conversation. Malik decided that it would be only polite to talk to Starling, but he had never been good with girls, and he knew her very little. There was next to nothing to talk about. "So," he said after a while. "You had an interesting way of scoring goals in gym today."  
  
Starling tossed her head. She had made a complete fool of herself in gym that day, and everybody knew it. "Are you making fun of me for bad athletics, then?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Malik raised his eyebrows in mock offense. "Why ever would you think that?" he asked.  
  
"Because," Starling said. "I haven't got a gymic yet. You make fun of Yugi because he's a trumped-up midget; the preps because they're prissy and whorish; the jocks because they're muscle-bound air-heads; and the geeks because they have no lives. But it usually varies from freak to freak, so I was wondering what my gymic was."  
  
Malik shrugged. "Not your superior athletic skills, for sure," he said sarcastically.  
  
At that precise moment, the car pulled up in front of Ryou's house. Both boys got out of the car and waved as the bright yellow convertible disappeared around the bend. Malik couldn't help wishing that he and Ryou could spend more time together, alone.  
  
Author: So, that was my fic! And I would like to say that I do not mean to imply that jocks are all muscle-bound air-heads, or that geeks have no lives. Nor am I insinuating that all preps are obnoxious little toadies with too much money who have been spoiled from day 1. I am not making fun of you, you assholes! (runs away ranting about justice and misconceptions) Please r+r! Can you see I need help? 


	2. Umm This isn't fun

Disclaimer: Hi! I see you've come back, so it couldn't have sucked too badly. In this chapter, there is going to be a song. I don't know who wrote it, but I sure didn't! In any case, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters, even though I'm using them in my fic. Actually you could say that Starling is mine, and Cidne is mine, and Ashley is mine. (Walks away muttering about standing akimbo)  
  
The next night, Malik found himself all alone in a little café called Fallen Angel. Ryou was with his Calculus tutor, and Malik had been both bored and hungry, so he wound up here. He knew that some girls from school performed here, so he figured that it was as good a place as any to grab a quick and lonely bite.  
  
Malik stared off into space without really listening to the first two songs. He knew that the singers were Starling and Kaisa and Cordillia, so he could always compliment them vaguely later. However, the third song caught his attention, and held it.  
  
"Well, he told me he was gay, and it was okay.  
It was nice to know my reaction  
Was what I hoped it would be.  
And I felt flattered that he trusted me enough  
To let me know this part of him  
Cause who knows what this world would hand him  
As he forges the path that he must  
I only know that I will do my part  
To show him the love and acceptance he deserves  
Because he's one of us  
And I wondered how he figured it out  
Then I laughed  
As if I had to figure out I was hetero  
And I thought of all those big-sister things that should be told  
To anyone who's new to the grown-up world  
Cause who knows what this world would hand him  
As he forges the path that he must  
I only know that I will do my part  
To show him the love and acceptance he deserves  
Because he's one of us  
And I pray for him a special prayer at night  
Knowing that people are not as kind as they could be  
So I pray for this bright young man I've come to know  
That everyone can show him a kind world  
Cause who knows what this world would hand him As he forges the path that he must I only know that I will do my part To show him the love and acceptance he deserves Because he's one of us We're all one of us Straight or gay, black or white Male or female We're all one of us Everyone in this world is one of us."  
  
The song made Malik think of Ryou. He wished that both of them could be lovers, open, free, not caring what the world thought of them. If people would perform that kind of song, then maybe there was nothing for the two of them to fear.  
  
Malik simmered angrily. Who were they, to tell him and Ryou what to be? Who were they to tell Malik that he could only love girls? Who were they to tell Malik what to do? How dare they even try? Malik stood up abruptly and stormed out of the café, slamming the door closed behind him.  
  
As he marched across the parking lot, he was almost knocked over by Yugi. "Hey!" Yugi yelped. "Watch where you're-"  
  
"Move it, orange bastard!" Malik snarled as he pushed past. Yugi stared, open mouthed, as the other boy stormed into the street like a minute Juggernaut. Malik turned the corner, then ran as fast as he could toward Ryou's house. But by the time he reached it, there was nothing for him to say.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Say, Malik," Ryou said. "Would you mind oh so terribly if we, say, brought a couple of girls along with us this weekend?"  
  
Malik would mind terribly. The last thing he wanted was a pair of obnoxious girls invading on his precious time alone with Ryou. But he could see that it would make Ryou feel better, so he shrugged. "Great!" the albino said happily.  
  
Ryou was gay, and Ryou knew he was gay, and he knew that Malik knew that he knew he was gay. But Ryou was afraid. He was afraid of what people might do if they found out. The reason Ryou wanted to bring girls along was to keep the bitch-preps from gossiping to close to the mark. Malik hated the way Ryou used it as a shield, but he didn't want Ryou to feel scared, so he agreed to let girls join them.  
  
Ryou invited a girl named Ashley Stark. Ashley was a prep, and not a particularly friendly one. Still, she wasn't a bitch-prep, and she would keep them in check. She had two main cohorts, and both of them cast their eyes on Malik, hoping that he would choose one of them. Instead, Malik invited Starling out of pure spite.  
  
Oh, the preps didn't like that, no sir. They pelted Malik for answers to the same stupid question: "Why her and not meeeeeeeeee?????" Each time, Malik would cover his ears and pray loudly that Saturday would come sooner.  
  
Author: Well, I'm going to cut it off there so that actually going on the trip will be a separate chappy. I realize that it sucks worse than the last one, sorry, sorry! o 


	3. A kiss in a Jacuzzi

Disclaimer: Hello, everyone! It's time for the next chapter, and so, uh, here it is! I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, even though I tried to. Oh, well.  
  
Saturday. Malik watched as Starling's sporty yellow convertible pulled up in front of him. Ryou was already in the car, sitting quite comfortably in the back seat. Malik joined him as the car pulled away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Malik asked. Ryou looked even paler than usual. When he heard Malik, a wan smile crept across his face.  
  
"I'm fine," he told him. "Just-a little nervous I suppose."  
  
Malik knew exactly what he meant, but said nothing. The car pulled up to Ashley's front door with a rude screech. She came out haughtily in a low- cut pink mini-dress and marched over to the car as if she owned it. "Oh, Malik," she said. "You should sit up front so that I can sit next to Ryou."  
  
Malik glared at her nerve. "I sit where I please," he growled. "You sit where there's room." He didn't add that with her huge tits, it was a wonder that she ever found room at all. Ashley huffed at him, but slid into the front seat, contenting herself by glaring at the dashboard. The car started, and the two boys held their own conversation, ignoring Ashley completely.  
  
When they reached the house, all sour moods dissolved. It was a big, many- sided house with beautiful mahogany paneling and a stained glass door. A flag-stone path led to a pool and jacuzzi, and beyond that, a pier where a yacht and two jet skis were moored. The landscaping all around was tall grass and cheerful flowers, with stone tortoises staring out from between them.  
  
Inside, there was white plush carpeting and burgundy velvet upholstery on the chairs and sofa. A glass coffee table sat proudly in the center of the room, its black iron legs curving elegantly to the ground. A grand, iron- railed spiral staircase led past circular windows to the upstairs. All four of the teenagers stood in the entrance, utterly impressed.  
  
Malik, having been there before, was the first to speak. "Want to see the upstairs?" he asked. As he led them up the stairs, he heard Starling mutter to herself.  
  
"You know," she said. "I may just enjoy myself after all."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The four of them sat in the jacuzzi, letting the warm water massage them. A strange, exotic type of wine had been in the cellar, and now four goblets of it ringed the tub. Neither of the boys were used to alcohol, but Ashley went on and on about how certain wines she'd tasted were better, and how she loved being drunk, despite hangovers. Starling said nothing, but that could mean anything.  
  
Ryou had taken to teasing Ashley by having her verify her trail of rumors. "Did you really have a crush on the geometry teacher?" he asked.  
  
"No," she lied. "He had a crush on me."  
  
"Did you really make out with Andy Makarios?"  
  
"Are you kidding? We covered all four bases in one night!"  
  
Starling shivered. "Are my rumors like that?" she asked fearfully. Malik laughed.  
  
"Half the school thinks you're a lesbian," he told her.  
  
Starling cocked her head to the side. "Good God, people are stupid," she remarked. "I've had a crush on Duo Maxwell since fourth grade."  
  
Malik turned to look at Ryou and Ashley. The albino's glass was empty, and his smile didn't look happy at all. Ashley also had an empty glass, and she giggled as she chewed on the garnish. She was staring at Ryou in that soppy way that tells you the word "love" will appear in the next twenty seconds.  
  
Malik stared at Ryou. The light gently illuminated his face, and his eyes seemed to glow. He peered out from between his dripping locks of hair and his eyes connected with Malik's. The two boys exchanged a look of such intense energy that it felt as though they could see into each other's souls. Ryou's smile became relaxed and content as he looked down into Malik's heart.  
  
Then Ryou looked back at Ashley, who had put her arm around him. He slid his arms around her and drew her closer. It took Malik a few seconds to realize that they were kissing.  
  
A single tear rolled down Malik's cheek. Part of that tear was sadness. Sadness that Ryou was hiding his true self. Sadness that he was kissing Ashley instead of who he really loved. Sadness that Ryou was so afraid of the consequences that he had to hide himself, smother his identity. The rest of the tear was for beauty.  
  
It was beautiful to see Ryou, his long hair dripping over his bare, lightly muscled shoulders, his arms resting just exactly the way they should. His lips pressed ever so delicately against another's, his eyes closed serenely.  
  
A beautiful boy in a beautiful kiss. 


	4. Emotional Camel Ride

Disclaimer: Hello! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter-  
  
Author: It wasn't my fault! I was spending the week with my dad, cause it's his birthday, and he doesn't have the Internet, and I tried to-  
  
Disclaimer: Bwahahahahaha! That's no excuse, foolish girl! You must pay for your sins! Hang your head in shame, stale crouton! (regains composure) Anyway, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, and I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
Malik realized that Starling had gotten out of the jacuzzi. He threw another glance at Ryou before leaving as well. He went up to the room he and Ryou were supposed to share, but he knew that Ryou would be sleeping with Ashley that night.  
  
The very thought made his blood boil. How could Ryou do something like that? He was gay, he knew he was gay, he knew Malik knew he was gay, and he knew that he and Malik were in love. So why did he have to kiss Ashley?  
  
Malik grabbed one of the pillows and clutched it tightly, trying to squeeze the life out of it, venting his frustration and anger. He gritted his teeth together painfully. "He's so afraid," Malik growled, his voice rising in volume and intensity. "He's so damn scared that the world will turn on him. He's so damn scared of what other people think. That crap doesn't matter! It doesn't matter what other people think!"  
  
He threw down the pillow and slammed his fist against the wall. He then ran to the bathroom and stood before the mirror, glaring fiercely at his own demonic reflection. "It doesn't mean shit!" he screamed. "I don't care if the world's against you! I don't care if the whole damn school thinks you're a faggot! I don't care if every fucking bastard on this planet screws you over just because you're gay! You don't have to be so fucking scared! I'm here!"  
  
He sank down to the bathroom floor, slumped against the cool tiles, his head ringing with the echoes of his own screams. "I'm here," he murmured. He sat there for a long time, choking on tears that refused to come. He hardly ever cried when he was angry or sad. But just then, he wanted to drown in it.  
  
He heard the door open and close, and knew that Ryou and Ashley had come in. Malik stood up and walked over to the bed, claiming it as his own. If Starling was in the other room, they would have to make out on the couch. He wasn't going to give up his comfort for their betrayal.  
  
He heard the distant sounds of conversation from downstairs, though words were indecipherable. After a moment, Malik heard the sound of angry footsteps coming up the stairs. Just one pair of footsteps.  
  
Malik poked his head out of the door just in time to see Ashley stomping into her room. Puzzled and slightly relieved, he walked down the stairs to see Ryou sitting on the couch, watching t.v with the volume down. He looked up as Malik approached and smiled, still a little drunk.  
  
"Hi, Malik!" he said cheerfully. "Wanna watch Animal Planet with me?"  
  
Malik raised his eyebrows, just a little disturbed. He walked over to the t.v and turned it off. Ryou seemed not to notice. "I guess Ashley was just a slut after all," he said sweetly. "But I was too tired tonight."  
  
Malik didn't say anything. He sat down on the couch next to Ryou and turned the t.v back on, flipping to an old-fashioned movie. Ryou put his head on Malik's shoulder and closed his eyes. Malik smiled and put his arm around him. "You don't have to be afraid," he whispered as Ryou snored gently. "I'm here for you."  
  
Ryou smiled in his sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Malik strolled into the school. He knew he was late, but he didn't really feel like getting a pass. He and Ryou and the girls had all gone home on Sunday as planned, though Ashley insisted on playing "I can bore holes into you by staring at you reproachfully," and "Since you didn't fuck me, I'm going to be bitchy and give you the silent treatment." Malik had had to sleep in and accidentally miss the bus so that he wouldn't have to endure her little "hmphs" all morning.  
  
Anyway, he had only missed first period, which was geometry, so it was no major loss. Second period was gym, so he headed in that direction as the bell rang and students poured into the hall. A couple of idiot freshmen stared at him as he passed, but he ignored them as he entered the locker room.  
  
As he was getting dressed, he scanned the other student's faces, searching for Ryou. The late bell rang, and still there was no sign of him. Malik leaned against the wall, letting the other students pass him as they went up to the gym. He stayed behind until there were only one or two other stragglers, but Ryou had not made an appearance.  
  
"All right, get up to the gym," Mr. Crusher yelled. "You won't get any fitter standing there, hot shot. Move it!"  
  
Malik glared at him, but did as he was told. If Ryou came in later, Malik would have to be in the gym, not the principal's office. Still, Malik only half-heartedly performed the exercises, and made sure that he was one of the first out in dodge ball. He watched the other students listlessly, hoping to see a blushing Ryou join them. But the albino was not to be seen.  
  
Suddenly, the guidance councilor, Mrs. Hunt hurried toward him. "Oh, Malik, dear," she said breathlessly. "You had better go and get your things. I've just heard that your friend Ryou is in the hospital. He's been hit by a car." 


	5. Breakdown and resolution

Disclaimer: Oh, you don't wanna read this! Just read the fic, you know I don't own anything! Kudos to onlyHAUNTED  
  
Malik numbly entered the locker room. His heart ached with worry. Ryou, dear darling Ryou was badly hurt, in the hospital, needing his help. How could he have let something happen to his Ryou? Why couldn't he have protected him?  
  
Malik changed in silence, too many thoughts whirling through his mind. His throat was choked by his own heart which had swollen with fear and concern for Ryou. He felt sick and leaned heavily against the wall, his knees weak and his stomach threatening to heave.  
  
"Malik, what's the matter?"  
  
He looked over to see Yugi coming into the locker room. Concern was etched on the small boy's features as he stood before Malik, wondering what could have caused his rival to lose control. Tears welled up in Malik's eyes.  
  
"Oh, Y-YUGI!!!!!" Malik sobbed. He collapsed onto Yugi's shoulder, shaking with sobs. Through his tears, he got out all of his fears, all of his anger, all of his regret. Yugi stood there, not knowing what to say. He helped Malik to sit down, then waited for him to top crying.  
  
"What's the matter, Malik?" he asked.  
  
Malik sniffed. "I j-just heard that R-ryou was in the h-h-hospital," he stuttered. "H-he was hit by a c-car. I d-don't want anything to h-happen to him, but n-now he's hurt bad, and I-I can't h-help him at all!"  
  
Yugi nodded. "It's always scary when your friend goes to the hospital," he said, trying to be comforting. "It's best to-"  
  
"You don't understand!" Malik screamed. "It's more that that! Ryou's not just a friend, he means everything to me! I'd die if something happened to him, I love him! Do you hear me? I! LOVE! HIM!"  
  
Yugi blinked, taken aback by the intense emotion in Malik's voice. "You love him, Malik?" he repeated, awed.  
  
"Yes!" Malik roared. "And now he's hurt and I can't. can't..." His sentence was drowned by fresh tears. Yugi gingerly put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Malik, you'd better. you'd better go to the hospital," he said. "You should see how Ryou is. Maybe it's not that bad."  
  
Malik sniffed, too sad to be annoyed. "Yeah," he said, wipinga hand across his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. I'll go. go and see how Ryou's doing."  
  
He stood up and grabbed his backpack, walking slowly towards the door. When he reached it, he turned to look over at Yugi. "You're not going to tell anyone before Ryou does," he said.  
  
Yugi looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Until Ryou's ready," Malik said. "You're not going to tell anyone we're gay." He walked out before Yugi could reply.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Yes. you're friend's in room 306," the receptionist said. "Up the stairs and to the left. Have a nice day."  
  
Malik snorted. "A nice day. Right." He walked up the stairs and found 306 in next to no time.  
  
A nurse stood by Ryou's bedside. She looked up as Malik came in, but said nothing. Ryou was asleep, but his heartbeat was normal. Malik winced at the number of cuts and bruises that covered him. One of his wrists looked broken. Other than that he seemed fine.  
  
"Do you know what happened to him?" Malik asked the nurse.  
  
The nurse finished what she was scribbling before looking up at him. "He was hit by a car," she said. "It actually went onto the sidewalk and threw him into the street. He thought to cover his head before the car hit him, so we don't think there's any brain damage, but we'll have to keep him overnight for observation. Is he your brother?"  
  
Malik nodded. "When can he come home?" he asked.  
  
The nurse looked down at her chart. "If nothing comes up, he'll be free to go tomorrow morning." She put the chart down in a folder at the end of Ryou's bed before leaving the room, explaining that she had other patients. Malik sank into a chair and gazed at his sleeping form.  
  
It was nothing too serious. Just some cuts and a broken wrist. Malik shuddered at the nurse's description of what had happened. The car driving on the side walk, almost like...  
  
Malik stood up suddenly, fists clenched as eyes blazing. Almost like they were trying to run him down!  
  
Malik stormed out of the hospital. He marched down the street, not caring that people stopped to stare. No one hurt his Ryou like that. Not his Ryou! One thought burned in Malik's mind: Ashley will pay. 


	6. Ashley Pays the Price

Disclaimer: Hello. My name is Disclaimer. I am the star of the fic. I know it. You know it. I know it. You know it. I know it. You know it. And I'm sick of people always wanting me to tell them that I don't own anything! I said it at the beginning, I'm not gonna change my mind now! Go see chapter one if you feel like it! Just read the fic! (runs away sobbing as Iorek sweatdrops)  
  
Iorek: What a mood breaker.  
  
Malik glared up at Ashley's house, hatred burning in his eyes. The lights were on, so he knew she was home. And the only car in the driveway was a blue V.W beetle. A student driver card was in the window.  
  
Great, Malik thought. Just the car I need. He had learned how to hot wire a car from some friends in the automotive repair class. He wasn't quite sure of his abilities, but he only needed it to run for a few seconds.  
  
Ashley sat in her room, before her mirror, daintily applying her eye make- up. She moved the blue pencil ever so lightly beneath her eye, keeping it as close to the lashes as preppily possible. She was going out guy- hunting, and she needed to look her best. Her parents would only be out for another two days, and she expected to have another guy by then.  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge crash, shaking the whole house. Ashley screamed, her hand jerking upward, jabbing the pencil into her eye. She clasped both hands over her eye, mascara lined tears running freely down her face. "Shit," she said, looking at her only half-done job. "What the heck was that?"  
  
She clomped down the steps and peered out the front door. "What the-my car!"  
  
A huge pile of smoldering wreckage was piled against the ruined living room wall, shattered glass and dented aluminum representing the totaled car. One of the hubcaps rolled over to stop at Ashley's feet. She looked up and nearly fainted when she saw Malik coming toward her.  
  
"Malik!" she shrieked. "Why-I swear, I never touched Ryou, I didn't touch him!" Malik kept walking, apparently unable to hear her. She couldn't move. She was transfixed by his face, full of righteous determination. He backed her up against the wall and slammed his hand onto the plaster, making her jump in fright. "Malik, please." she whispered.  
  
He grinned devilishly at the grey tears streaking her face. "Putting on your make-up, Ashley?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along up to her room. The cosmetics case lay open on her dresser.  
  
Ashley shuddered as Malik picked up a lipstick and uncapped it. "What are you going to do with that?" she asked fearfully.  
  
Malik grinned evilly. "I'm not going to do anything, Ashley," he said. "You are going to eat it."  
  
* * * * * Officer Khyron listened patiently as Ashley sobbed out her story. She had to pause once and retch up cosmetics, but she managed to describe most of what had happened. He sighed and turned to Malik. "Let me get this straight," he said. "You went to Miss Madison's house, drove her car into her living room wall, then dragged her upstairs and forced her to eat her cosmetics, shred her clothes, and shave her head while sobbing out, "this is the song that never ends"?"  
  
Malik made no reply. Khyron tapped him on the shoulder. "I asked you a question," he insisted.  
  
"I plead the fifth, officer," Malik said monotonously.  
  
Khyron sighed and rubbed his temples. "All right, then. Get in the car. Miss Madison will ride in the other car with Officer Hanson. I'm going to have to call your parents."  
  
Malik shrugged. "Okay, but you'll have to hire a psychic or something. They died three years ago."  
  
As Ashley was escorted away, she turned to look at Malik over her shoulder. "I hope you rot in hell, you damn faggot!" she shrieked at him. Malik said nothing as he was led, handcuffed, to the police car. Suddenly, he heard his name being called, and turned to see Ryou running toward him.  
  
"Malik! I came as fast as I could! What the hell happened here?!"  
  
One of the police officers stepped in to intercept him. "I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to stay back-"  
  
"I wanna talk to my boyfriend!" Ryou shouted. The officer stepped back, almost as if Ryou were carrying an infectious disease. The albino rushed over to Malik and hugged him. "I knew you'd go after Ashley, Malik, but I didn't think. why something this big, this.violent?"  
  
"Because she could have killed you, Ryou," Malik said harshly. "She could have killed you, and nobody messes with my Ryou."  
  
An officer pulled Ryou away, and the police car drove off, taking Malik with it. 


End file.
